Cómplices
by paooo granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta en una misión del señor obscuro, pero necesita ayuda de alguien, Hermione Granger acepta en ayudarlo pero que pasaría si en el trascurso del tiempo se ¿enamoran?...
1. Chapter 1

_**COMPLICES**_

 _ **CAP-1**_

 ** _Hola, para los que no lo saben soy nueva en esto, así que espero que les guste._**

Estaba sentado en el tren que me llevaría a Hogawts, enfrente de mi estaba Pancy Parkinson, esa chica estaba loca por mi pero para mi solo era una amiga, lo cual ella no entendía, y Baize Zabini, se hacían llamar mis "amigos", sabia muy bien que la mayoría estaba con migo por mi apellido y mi herencia, muchas veces deseaba no ser Draco Malfoy, o al menos no ser un Malfoy, tener una vida común y corriente, a pesar que estaba con ellos me sentía solo.

Sexo año de Hogawts, el menos esperado por lo menos para mi, tenia que cumplir lo que me mando en las vacaciones Voldemot, ¿como lo iba a hacer?, necesito ayuda y Voldemot me lo dijo el mismo, que podia tener ayuda de quien fuera, asta del mismo Harry Potter, de una Sangre Sucia, a la única que conocía era a Granger, pero estaba con ese San Potter, Vodemot me había dicho que quien fuera, pero menos alguien que fuera ya mortifago o mortifaga.

Tenia que haber alguien que me pudiera ayudar, alguien que no fuera Slytherin, alguien que fuera mas inteligente que todo el colegio incluyéndome, pero esa persona era Granger, ella estaba con Potter, aunque era la única que me podría ayudar, por primera vez me dejo de importar la maldita Sangre, ¿como lograría que me ayudara?, o como lograría que me hablara sin insultarme, idiota me dije a ami mismo pero si tu eres el que la insultas como quieres que te hable civilizadamente, fue cuando Parkinson interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Draki, quieres algo del carrito de dulces-me pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual me molesto

-No- le respondí con el tono mas frio que me pudo salir- ¿por que no me dejas en paz Parkinson?-le dije otra vez frio

-Solo decía Draco- me contesto, con tristeza, la cual no me importo, tenia que salir a caminar y encontrar a Granger

-Saldré a caminar- dije parándome

-Te acompaño- me dijo inmediatamente Parkinson

-No, ire solo Parkinson- le dije mirándola fríamente, salí al fin de Slytherin, tenia que encontrar a Granger lo mas pronto posible y decirle, aunque era impossible que aceptara, pero tenia que intentarlo, fui vagones por todos los vagones de Gryffindor, fue cuando vi el vagón en dónde se encontraba, el pobretón de Weasley y San Potter, pero ella no estaba, ¿se habrían peleado?, sonreí ante ese pensamiento, el trio dorado desintegrado.

seguí caminando, cuando volteé a un vagón en dónde se encontraba una chica con cabello castaño ondulado, Granger, era ella sin ninguna duda, pero se veía diferente, su cabello ya no estaba tan rebelde como en los años anteriores, si falda era mas corta de lo que recordaba, la tenia arriba de las rodillas, sino fuera por sus calcetas que le llegaban un poco abajo de las rodillas, se le verían las piernas completamente, su suéter era mas pegado haciendo que se le formaran perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo, igual que su busto el cual había crecido, había cambiado de la forma que nunca me imagine, asta podría decir que era linda después de todo, pero estaba sola, leyendo un libro el cual no identifique, cuando volteo a verme, la note cambiada también en la cara, todo seguía igual,pero sus ojos eran mas obscuros de lo que yo recordaba, y lo que mas me sorprendido, fue que cuando me miro, no me miro como siempre lo hacia, había cambiado, pero había algo en ella que no podia identificar.

Entre a el lugar que estaba y me senté enfrente de ella, la cual lo quito la vista de el libro que tenia.

-¿que quieres?- me pregunto tranquila, a lo cual me sorprendido mucho

-Amm, sabes quien soy-le pregunte y me sentí com un estúpido, lo que mas me sorprendía era que no quitaba la vista de si libro.

-Si, Draco Malfoy-me dijo seria

-Y tus amigos-a era pregunta quito la vista de su libro y por primera vez me miro, sin ningún sentimiento en su mirada, lo que iso que sintiera un escalofrío.

-Cuales, Malfoy-me pregunto, como si no supiera de lo hablaba, lo que me sorprendido

-Potter y Weasley- le dije haciendo que sonriera lo cual me sorprendido mas

-Ah ya veo ellos se encuentran sentados mas enfrente por si los buscabas- me dijo

-No, te buscaba ati-Granger se rio con tono de burla

-Claro y ¿que quieres?, otra vez decirme _sangre sucia_ , adelante dilo-me dijo

-No, necesito tu ayuda-le dije lo mas serio que pude

-Y ¿para que?- me pregunto mientras se me acercaba, era mas linda de lo que esperaba, pero que mierda estas pensando Draco, me dije a mi mismo

-Después te digo- le dije casi en un susurro, cuando escuchamos que el tren paro, eso se significaba, que ya habíamos llegado a Hogawts.

-Muy bien, te veo después Malfoy- me dijo, saliendo del vagón .

Salí igual yo viendo como se bajaba del tren, asi que decidí seguirla, no paresia la misma sabelotodo de todos estos años, sentía algo diferente cuan do me miraba, fue cuando choco de hombro contra una chica llamada Lavender Brown, Granger la miro con un odio que nunca había visto en Granger.

-Fíjate, por donde caminas Brown-le dijo Granger, con asco, a lo que me sorprendí.

-Digo lo mismo Granger- le dijo Brow a Granger la cual la miro como retandola

-No te metas con migo, o te arrepentiras-le dijo granger, bi como Potter y Wasley se acercaban, Brown, le dio una cachetada a Granger y Granger no se quedo atrás, le dio una pero mas fuerte, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era el único que miraba esa escena,Weasley tomo Granger de los brazos, mientras ella pataleaba, Dean Thomas, agarro a Lavender Brown y se la yebo.

-¡SUELTAME!-le grito granger a Weasey pegandole con el codo en el estomago y gritando- ¡CORRE VE CON TU NOVIESITA, TE NESESITA IGUAL TU POTTER AYUDA A TU AMIGO, NO SE QUE HACEN AQUI CUANDO TIENEN QUE AYUDEN A ESA PUTA!-Granger, les grito llorando.

-No Hermione, escuchanos-le dijo Potter a lo que recibió una mirada de odio y rencor de parte de Granger, no supe por que pero sonreí.

-NO, LARGENSE DEJENME-Vi como Granger se echo a correr y la mini Weasley que ya no era muy mini se les acercaba a Potter y Weasley y les dijo

-¡Son unos idiotas!-diciendo esto la Weasley se fue de ese lugar , empecé a caminar nunca me imagine a Granger asi o al menos no con Potter y Weasley.

después de que llege al castillo, y me cambie, fui a la sena, en dónde los niños de primer grado son seleccionados para sus casas, avezes pensaba que los que se iban a Slytherin eran afortunados, pero después de lo que le paso a mi casa, deje de pensar eso.

Vi como Granger, caminaba tranquilamente pero con la mirada mas fría que había visto asta ahora, sentí como Pancy y Zabini, se sentaba alado de mi como de costumbre.

-Vieron lo que paso con San Potter, Weasley y Granger- pregunto Zabini- Y tengo que admitir que Granger a cambiado mucho- sonreí, ante el comentario de Zabini.

-Si que estas grabe Baize, como te podrás meter con esa Sangre Sucia- le dije, con tono de burla, sin quitar la vista de la mesa- ¿que no te daría asco?- le pregunte, pero fue cuando, el viejo loco (Dombledore), empezó a dar el discurso de todos los años el cual me aburría, desde que tenia 13 años, sentí una mirada sobre de mi volteé al frente, y vi como unos ojos marrones, me miraban, no solo había cambiado, físicamente asta su mirada era diferente, no le podia quitar la mirada de encima, como si estuviera hipnotizado, fue cuando, una chica de Gryffindor, llamada Parvati Patil una de las gemelas Patil, le susurro algo en el oído a Granger, la cual note como se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme asta que volteo a ver a un chico de su misma casa llamado Dean Thomas, a el cual le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, rode los ojos sin saber por que, entonces antes de darme cuenta ya había comida en las mesas.

No tenia hambre asi que no comí nada, Parkinson me pregunto que si no iba a comer, como dos vezes.

-Pero tienes que comer algo- me dijo, logrando que me enfadara y me levantara, saliendo de el gran comedor, sin decir nada.

Caminaba sin rumbo, al menos sabia que me encontraba en el bosque "prohibido", que prohibido era pense, tan prohibido que en primer grado me hicieron entrar en el con Potter, que dando en vergüenza, suspire frustrado, fue cuando sin darme cuanta choque con alguien.

-¿Malfoy?, que te pasa- me pregunto Hermione Granger que estaba cruzada de brazos y mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A ti que te pasa, ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunte, con burla

-Digo lo mismo- me dijo con tono retador

-Eso no importa, te toca la ronda esta noche Granger- le pregunte mientras fruncia el ceño

-Si, ¿por que la pregunta?- me pregunto

-Recuerdas lo que te dije en el tren- le pregunte, mientras me miraba con curiosidad

-Si- me contesto

-Entonces, te veo luego-le dije y me fui caminando hacia el castillo.

Esta noche seria larga, y si no aceptaba ayudarme que haría, la convencería un Malfoy nunca renuncia a lo que quiere asta obtenerlo, me dije ami mismo mientras entraba a el castillo.

 **se que es muy corto pero espero que les aya gustado, asta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**COMPLISES**_

 _ **CAP-2**_

 **Hola, sé que me tarde mucho en publicar este capítulo, pero espero que les guste, Gracias a jhoanaov7, por comentar en el primer capítulo, te lo agradezco mucho.**

Caminaba, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando en lo que me había dicho Malfoy, ¿ayudarle y yo?, en que estaría pensando Malfoy, me resbale con algo que no sabía que era serré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, una mano sujetaba mi cintura y la otra mi cabeza.

-Podrías tener más cuidado Granger- me dijo una voz que conocía muy bien- Suerte que estuve a aquí, si no que hubieras echo- me dijo, incorporando mi cuerpo para que me parara, me sentí mareada así que me recargue la cabeza en una pared una vez que Malfoy me soltó, serré los ojos.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto, pero me seguía sintiendo mal.

-Si- le respondí, con voz débil- ¿Cómo sabias que me iba a caer?.

-Tengo experiencia, en la obscuridad- me respondió, presumiendo.

-Ah, me alegro- le conteste, abriendo los ojos y quitando la cabeza de la pared.

-Ahora, a lo que venimos- me dijo tomándome de la mano, pero la quite inmediatamente, nunca me imaginé que la mano de malfoy era cálida.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunte, mientras el soltaba una carcajada, lo cual me sorprendió, era una carcajada honesta, sin burla.

-Tenemos que aparecernos- me dijo, mirándome.

-Y no me puedes agarrar del brazo o algo así- le dije sintiéndome idiota.

-No- me contesto, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida, tomándome de la mano, entrelazándolas, sentí muchas náuseas y como una mano me sujetaba de la cintura, cuando abrí los ojos mire a Malfoy el cual se alegó de mí.

-Bien, ¿en dónde estamos Malfoy?- a lo cual es sonrió con burla.

-No lo sabes Granger- me pregunto, y honestamente no.

-No- le conteste haciendo que él se riera- no te rías- le dije con el tono más frio que pude, haciendo que se callara y me mirara- a lo que venimos ¿no?-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Sí, escúchame, necesito que me ayudes con algo muy importante, no solo para mi sino para todo el mundo mágico, algo que honestamente no sería capaz de hacerlo yo solo, ayúdame con una tarea que Voldemort me dejo-diciendo esto sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón, ¿yo?, me había enfadado con Ron, por meterse con Lavender estando con migo en secreto, y Harry lo apoyo, pero solo me había enfadado, tal vez odiaba a Ron y un poco a Harry, ¡Mierda!, a quien engañaba, los odiaba a los dos, pero eso no significaba que los traicionara, pero si Ron y Harry me traicionaron ¿Por qué yo no?, me sentí mareada, me apoye en un árbol cerca de mí y serré los ojos, que iba a hacer, por Merlín ¿Por qué lo piensas Hermione Granger?, claro que no lo iba a ayudar, pero ¿porque siento que tengo que ayudarlo?, oh no esto era malo, y si tengo que matar a alguien, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la mirada de Malfoy.

-¿Te sientes bien?- asentí-escucha no sabía a quién pedírselo, sé que es algo extraño, y que tu estas del lado bueno, pero creme si fuera por mi también seria así- me dijo.

-Que tengo que hacer- le dije decidida con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto, mientras yo suspiraba.

-Acepto ayudarte, aunque creo que es obvio que tiene que ver con matar a alguien- le dije mientras él me miraba sorprendido- Que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti Malfoy, y que nuestra relación no cambiara- le dije seria.

Era claro que dejaría atrás mi vida mis amigos, los amigos que pensé que eran mis amigos, a Ron el amor de mi vida al menos eso creía, desde que lo conocí completamente, supe que lo quería más que a un amigo, siempre que lo veía sentía como se acababa el tiempo, el día que él me dijo lo que sentía por mi verdaderamente me sentí como la mujer más afortunada, pero ese día el día que llegue al expreso de Hogwarts lo vi, vi como todo se desmoronaba para mí, los recuerdos resonaron en mi cabeza…

 _Me sentía emocionada por el nuevo año, sobre todo volver a ver a Ron, en secreto mi novio, el cual hace un año me pidió que fuera su novia y sin dudarlo acepte._

 _Caminaba por el expreso de Hogwarts, sonriendo. Me topé con Dean Thomas._

 _-¿As visto a Harry y Ron?- le pregunte._

 _-Si están en ese vagón- Dean señalo un vagón en el cual no se veían los que estaban adentro._

 _Cuando abrí el vagón, vi como claramente, Harry y Ginny veían a Ron y Lavender del otro lado, los cuales se besaban como locos, pero Ron se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se separo de Lavender, Ron me miro sorprendido, en ese momento solo sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía._

 _-H...e.e...rr...mione- Me dijo Ron tartamudeando -no es lo que piensas enserio._

 _-No, por supuesto que no Ron- le dije con tono débil- cuando planeabas decírmelo._

 _-Ah n...no l..lose- solo asentí._

 _-Perdón por interrumpir, los veo luego-dije volteándome mientras se me salían lágrimas de lo_ s _ojos._

 _-No, Hermione te puedo explicar- me dijo Ron._

 _-¿Que pasa chicos?-pegunto Harry._

 _-¡Díselo Ron!- le grite a Ron volteando a verlo._

 _-Ya lo sabe-me dijo Ron, sonreí con ironía._

 _-Por supuesto-dije - Mira Ron mejor me voy no quiero seguir interrumpiendo._

 _-No, Hermione escúchame, ell- ya no podía mas y me di la vuelta sin pensarlo le di una cachetada a Ron._

 _-¡NO TEME ACERQUES ME DAS ASCO RONAL WEASLEY, TE ODIO!- le grite._

 _-No Hermione no te enojes con el- hablo Harry, a el también odiaba, me había traicionado mi_ _mejor amigo._

 _-TU NO TE METAS HARRY POTTER, ATI TAMBIEN TE ODIO, A TODOS USTEDES-después de gritar eso salí corriendo._

Solo con recordar eso se me salieron las lágrimas, Malfoy se me acerco, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a llorar, al fin que perdería si no tenía nada, prefería arriesgarme.

-¿Qué te pasa?, oye no es tan malo o si- me pregunto- Bueno es obvio que no le dirás a tus amigos o sí.

-¿Que amigos?- le pregunte.

-Potter y Weasley-se me empezaron salir más lágrimas.

-Ellos dejaron de ser mis amigos ahora son mis enemigos- le dije.

-Por esta decisión- me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-A parte, de eso, paso algo-le dije.

-Umm, cuéntame no me reiré- me dijo, y lo mire extrañada.

-Muy bien- le dije contándole todo lo que había pasado, en el tren, el me miraba atentamente.

-A sí que ellos te traicionaron o algo por el estilo, y eso significa que son unos idiotas- me dijo haciendo que me riera a carcajadas el solo me sonrió.

-Umm eso parece- le dije, mientras todo el dolor que sentía se apoderaba de mi fui resbalando, hasta quedar en el pasto, Malfoy me miro como nunca me había mirado, sin odio ni asco, abrase mis piernas y me eche a llorar, sentí como Malfoy se me acercaba.

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras Granger- me dijo, mientras yo lo miraba, vi como parpadeo varias veses y volteo a ver a otro lado, pero me tomo de la mano y me levanto, entonces, me acerco a él y me abrazo, senti como temblaba su cuerpo, después de tiempo yo también lo abrase aunque no quisiera, había algo que me obligaba a hacerlo, llore todo lo que pude, sentí como me apretaba cada vez más a él.

Entonces por un momento sentí como más que nunca esa tristeza se apoderaba de mí más que nunca y me eche a llorar como nunca, mientras Malfoy me abrazaba.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CÓMPLICES_**

 _ **CAPITULO-3**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes le pertenece ROWLING, solo la trama es mía.**_

A un no podía entender por qué estaba ahí abrazando a Granger, y por qué cuando la mire llorando sentí un hueco en el estómago, estaba acostumbrado a verla con Potter y Weasley, riendo, y casi siempre a carcajadas, y ahora estaba llorando y lo extraño es que por Weasley uno de sus mejores amigos o eso creía que era, siempre notaba como Granger miraba a Weasley y como el a ella pero nunca imaginé que ellos se convirtieran novios.

Pero lo peor de todo esto es que pensé que Granger, no lloraba, todos lloran, eso era obvio, pero Hermione Granger, o estaba feliz o estaba enojada, pero nunca triste. Para mí a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho todos estos años, siempre pensé que ella era una mujer valiente, el hecho de estar siempre con Potter en sus aventuras pensé que la volvería más fuerte que nadie.

Sentía como suspiraba de vez en cuando, pero después de un tiempo, todo permaneció en silencio y Granger ya no suspiraba, ni lloraba

-Estas mejor- le susurre

-Si- me dijo separándose de mi- Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto debió de ser una molestia, pero gracias, ya me siento mejor-me dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa

-Cambiando de tema ¿quieres saber en dónde estamos?- le pregunte

-Si- me contesto, empezamos a caminar, sabía muy bien el camino hacia ese lugar en Francia, París, caminamos como 10 minutos, fue cuando llegamos a un arbusto, saque la varita, y con un hechizo desaparecí el arbusto, y fue cuando apareció ante nosotros la ciudad de Francia Paris.

-¡¿Francia, París?!- me dijo sorprendida y emocionada, me senté en el pasto observando la ciudad.

-Sí, eso parece, ven siéntate- Granger se sentó a mi lado. – ¿Alguna vez, has estado en Paris? – le pregunte, volteando hacia la ciudad que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-No, nunca, desde que tenía como diez años, quería visitar este lugar- me respondió, mirando hacia ciudad.

\- A veces vengo aquí, cuando era niño como de seis años, mi madre me trajo a este lugar, ella me dijo que era especial, pero hasta ahora sigo sin encontrar el por qué- le dije, entonces me miro

-Tuvo que ser algo muy importante, algo que le marco la vida- me dijo, sonreí

-Tengo que admitir que eres agradable cuando te lo propones-le dije y vi como rodó los ojos

-Sí, claro, digo lo mismo Malfoy, eres agradable- la mire extrañado- cuando quieres claro- añadió rápidamente, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cuando lo aremos- me dijo

-¿Qué?- le pregunte, muchas chicas me han dicho eso pero en otro sentido, Granger se rió a carcajadas, lo cual me sorprendió

-¿Que te imaginaste?- me dijo, riéndose todavía

-Ammm, no lo sé - Granger negó con la cabeza

-Eres un mal pensado-me refería a lo que te tengo que ayudar- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ah, no lo sé- Granger me miro frunciendo el ceño

-No lo sabes, baya- me dijo, rodando los ojos

-Tal vez la semana que viene- le dije,

-Y contra quien es, es obvio que no es contra Harry, ya que Voldemort lo quiere matar el mismo, tiene que ser contra alguien más, Snape no porque es obvio que él está del lado oscuro, tiene que ser o contra McGonagall o Dumbledore, ¿me equivoco?- me dejo con la boca abierta, sí que había escogido bien a mi ayudante, pensé, como mierda podía sacar todo eso de su cabeza en solo segundos, la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no te equivocas Granger- le dije, mientras ella volteaba a ver otra vez la ciudad

-Es a Dumbledore ¿verdad?- solo asentí con la cabeza- Es obvio que a Voldemort, lo quiere quitar de su camino, ya que sabe que así no podrá tocar tan fácilmente a Harry , ya que Dumbledore lo protegería, contra todo y todos, aparte Dumbledore es muy poderoso, y sabe que podría ser destruido en cualquier momento, por Dumbledore, eso significa que le tiene miedo, y el mismo lo hubiera podido matar , pero con el enfrentamiento que tuvo con él en el ministerio, se dio cuenta de que es más poderoso de lo que cree, y que como tú eres un estudiante es más fácil que lo puedas matar, porque nadie sospecharía de ti- me dijo, dejándome con la boca abierta otra vez, jamás me hubiera imaginado eso.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- le pregunte, haciendo que Granger sonriera mientras miraba la ciudad, y después a mi

-Es muy sencillo Malfoy, yo vi el año pasado como Dumbledore peleaba con Voldemort, Dumbledore cuidaba a Harry y peleaba con Voldemort, fue sorprendente- me dijo yo no tenía idea de eso, ella ya había visto a Voldemort y peleando con Dumbledore, suspire

-¿Estás enamorado?- me pregunto, y yo lo mire confundido.

-No, por supuesto que no ¿por qué la pregunta?-le dije, mientras Granger se acostaba en el pasto y se empezaba a reír- ¿De qué te ríes Granger?- pero ella no me contesto

-Deberías de ver tu cara Malfoy- me dijo haciendo que me enfadara un poco

-Ja Ja- le dije sarcásticamente - Muy chistosa

-Como sea no me quiero meter en lo que no me importa pero ¿nunca te has enamorado?- esa pregunta nadie me la había echo, lo único que me preguntaban las chicas era ¿me amas?, y era obvio que no, pero preguntarme ¿que si nunca me había enamorado?, fue diferente, muy diferente.

-No, a veces pienso que esa cosa que se llama amor no existe, como dicen- le dije, y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-Hay muchos tipos de amor, no solo es amor de pareja, el amor de un hijo, de un padre o madre, o a lo material- me dijo, solo sonreí viendo al vacío

-¿Tu qué tipo de amor as experimentado?- le pregunte sin pensar.

-Amm, creo que de ninguno, creo que nunca estuve realmente enamorada de Ron, tal vez me refugiaba en el - me dijo, solo asentí con la cabeza

-¿Y tus padres?, ¿no los quieres?- le pregunte,

-No lo sé, mi madre es buena madre pero está obsesionada en tener una hija modelo, rubia de ojos verdes, y todo eso así que casi nunca me toma mucha atención, mi padre desde que era pequeña, cuando me iba a jugar y no hacia la tarea, me regañaba así que me dijo que tenía que ser mejor que nadie o me iba a echar de esa casa, y casi siempre me evita, casi nunca me ha mostrado cariño, pero también porque soy maga y mi madre solo cuando me enfermo es un poco más atenta con migo- me dijo, nunca me imaginé que así fueran los padres de Granger, un poco como los míos, pensé que era una niña consentida, llena de amor, pero me había equivocado.

-¿Y tú de más familia?- le pregunte

-Para ellos soy la oveja negra de la familia, la que no debió de existir, y todas esas cosas- me dijo, mientras me miraba- Y creo que a ti no te tengo que preguntar ¿cierto?- me dijo, mirándome

-No- le dije, mientras ella se paraba

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- me pregunto, tranquilamente, mientras yo me paraba, mire mi reloj, que traía en la muñeca, era la una de la madrugada con treinta y cuatro minutos.

-La una y treinta cuatro- le dije

-De la madrugada- me dijo - Tenemos que irnos- me dijo casi gritando

-Tranquila, nadie lo sabrá, aparte nos reuniremos aquí- le dije, sonriendo

-Muy bien, ahora enserio tenemos que irnos- me dijo seria

-Claro, como quieras- le dije, tomándola de la mano, a lo cual me miro sorprendida no le tome importancia, sentí como se me revolvía el estómago mientras pensaba en Hogwarts, aparecimos enfrente de la sala común de gryffindor, Granger me sonrió al darse cuenta de donde estábamos.

-Gracias- me agradeció

-No hay problema, ya métete antes de que alguien nos vea, te veré luego Granger- le dije mientras se metía por el retrato de la dama gorda, camine hacia mi sala común, cuando llegue entre no había nadie lo cual me sorprendió, subí a mi cuarto el cual era individual, gracias a el profesor Snap tenía ese cuarto , me desvestí colgué mi uniforme y me puse mi pantalón de color negro que usaba de pijama, nunca use playera desde cuarto año, me acosté en mi cama, sin duda alguna mañana todo sería diferente, cerré los ojos y sentí como el sueño me ganaba, para dormirme profundamente.

Me desperté como todas las mañanas, me bañe, me puse el uniforme mientras se secaba mi cabello, me mire al espejo, sí que había cambiado este último año, pensé, me acomode el pelo el cual iba un poco despeinado, y baje a la sala común, abajo se encontraba daphne greengrass y Blaise Zabini, me miraron sorprendidos.

-Pensé que no habías dormido aquí- me dijo Zabini, mientras me sentaba en mi sillón favorito que era desde que entre a Hogwarts- anoche no escuche que llegaras

-Sí llegue pero tarde Zabini, aparte no te tengo por qué avisar cuando llego o no, iré a desayunar- les dije, mientras me miraban con el ceño fruncido

-¿No crees que es un poco temprano?- me dijo Daphne

-Sí, y que Daphne- le dije mientras se encogía de hombros- Los veo al rato.

Cuando entre al Gran Comedor, no había casi nadie, solo dos chicas de Ravenclaw, un chico de Hufflepuff y una chica de Gryffindor que leía, al verla sonreí sin saber por qué, ¿que no tenía otra cosa que hacer? me pregunte, acercándome a ella, vi como los chicos de las otras casas me miraban extrañados, me senté a su lado sin que se diera cuenta, la mire detenidamente, otra vez y note como me miraba y rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- me pregunto, en voz baja viendo como los demás nos miraban

-Hay, que agresiva Granger, me preguntaba si no tenías otra cosa que hacer aparte de leer libros- le dije con el tono que siempre usaba cuando la insultaba, rodo los ojos

-No, y tu n…- no pudo terminar por que una voz masculina que conocía muy bien la interrumpió, y esa voz le pertenecía a la cara rajada que era Harry Potter o Potty, quien se acercaba a nosotros, mire a Granger y vi como rodaba los ojos.

-Déjala en paz Malfoy- me dijo con tono retador, lo cual me molesto le iba a responder pero Granger me gano

-Cállate Potter, tú no te metas en donde no te llaman y que te quede bien claro que me puedo defender sola- Potter la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Sí, Potter, no te metas, aparte ¿cómo sabes que la estaba molestando?, no toda mi vida la voy a molestar- Potter me miro con odio y rencor

-Ammm, si eso es cierto- dijo Granger nerviosa, lo cual hizo que sonriera.

-Pero es obvio que nunca seremos amigos o algo así pero honestamente si la estaba molestando- dije, Potter y Granger me miraron confundidos.

-Mejor vete Potter- le dijo Granger a la cara rajada

Potter suspiro rendido, a lo cual sonreí

-Sí, Potter- dije sin pensar

\- Tu cállate- me dijo la cara rajada, dándose la vuelta, Granger rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, yo también me di la vuelta y camine a mi mesa, cuando me senté, mire a Granger como nunca la había visto, estaba enojada lo poda notar, en la forma de como mordía su labio, y leía muy rápido.

Desayuné en silencio sin mirar a Granger, la primera clase era pociones, la cual la daba Snap, esa clase me tocaba con Gryffindor. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos que me llevaba pociones, entre al salón y me senté en donde siempre con crabbe y goyle, cuando entro el profesor, dijo molesto.

-Levanten sus cosas abra un cambio, de lugares- todos levantamos nuestras cosas, algunos quejándose y otros en silencio

-Las parejas quedaran así, Potter con Greengrass, Weasley con Parkinson, Zabini con Patil- y así fue nombrando hasta que dijo mi nombre- Malfoy con- pensó un poco- Granger- la voltee a ver y ella a mí, note como Weasley y Potter lo notaban, lo que me seguía impresionando era que ya no meraba como antes con odio y rencor, y también note que la mitad del salón se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se quejaba, me dirigí al pupitre de Granger.

Me senté a su lado, no me miro, escuche la clase con atención, pero por alguna razón no podía tomar mucha atención, entonces mire a Granger y note como movía sus dedos subiendo de arriba a abajo sobre la mesa, parecía que ella tampoco se podía concentrar.

-Aburrida – le susurre

-Para nada- me dijo

-Se te nota- le dije con burla

-¿Qué se me nota?- me pregunto todavía sin mirarme

-Que no te puedes concentrar- le dije, fue cuando me miro, pude notar que se enfado

-Y como lo sabes- me pregunto

-Bueno tú cara lo dice todo, la forma en la que mueves los dedos- le dije

-Y quien te dijo que miraras que hago y que no hago- me dijo con un tono de molesta, pero no me di cuenta de que subí la voz un poco

-No puedo evitarlo te sientas a mi lado que quieres que haga que mire la pared- le dije y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

-No mi- no pudo seguir ya que el profesor Snape nos interrumpió

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, lamento interrumpir su interesante plática, pero por que no ponen más atención- terminando de decir eso todos nos miraron como si fuéramos dos personas raras que en su vida habían visto.

Durante la siguiente hora, intente poner más atención pero no podía, no podía evitar ver a Granger, cuando el profesor empezó a dar las opciones que nos tocaría preparar a cada pareja, me relaje un poco, cuando nos tocó a nosotros, se paró enfrente de nuestro pupitre, lo mire pero él tenía la vista fija en Granger, la voltee a ver y note como miraba hacia enfrente y sus ojos se le ponían rojos, entonces voltee hacia donde ella miraba, lo primero que vi fue a Potter mirando a Granger, vi como Weasley estaba besando a Lavender Brown, se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, el profesor Snape de pronto apareció enfrente de Potter y empezó a gritar le cosas a Weasley, las cuales no logre escuchar ya que mi mirada se había desviado a Granger.

Tenía los ojos rojos y parpadeaba muchas veces y rápido, pero no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lagrima, cuando la vi así desee que no estuviéremos en la clase de pociones, desee abrasarla, sentí un hueco en mi estómago, y sin pensarlo le agarre la mano derecha y se la apreté, me miro sorprendida, rápidamente la quite, no estaba pensando claramente, tenía que salir de ese lugar andes de que hiciera una estupidez, así que sin pensarlo me levante y Salí del salón de clases.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi sala común, no dejaba de pensar el ella, en Granger, mi cabeza daba de vueltas, escuche unos pasos que venían de la sala común.

-¡Draco!- era Parkinson- ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así?

-No lo sé- le respondí

-Hubieras visto todo- me dijo gritando, la mire y note como había estado en presión

-¿Y qué paso?- le pregunte desanimado

-Bueno todo fue tan rápido, después de que te fuiste Potter le dio una bofetada a Weasley, entonces, se empezaron a gritar como locos, hasta que Weasley grito que amaba a Granger- cuando me dijo eso la mire sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunte y ella me miro confundida

-Sí, lo grito, pero entonces Snape intento controlar todo, Granger se puso a llorar, la hubieras visto- cuando me dijo eso, no pude evitar hacer una mueca- Y lo peor fue que lavender también lloro, Snape tuvo que llamar a Dumbledore y el llevo a todos a la dirección, creo que Granger se desmayó porque alguien de ellos se fue a la enfermería

-¿Qué?- le grite, me levante, y Parkinson me miro confundida, voltee a ver a todos lo que estaban ahí, Theodore Nott me miraba, curioso, Salí de la sala común, sin saber que iba hacer realmente.

-Malfoy- me grito Nott, pero lo ignore, y seguí caminando, me sujeto de la muñeca

-Déjame- le dije molesto

-¿Qué vas hacer?- me dijo

-No lo sé- le dije desesperado

-No pienses en ir a la enfermería, ni siquiera sabes si ella fue la que se desmayó, si te descubren estas muerto- lo mire confundido

-¿Si me descubren?- le dije

-Vamos Draco, te conozco te preocupa Granger- me dijo

-¿Qué? No- le dije

-Vamos entonces porque cuando te dijo eso Parkinson saliste corriendo- me dijo, y tenía razón.

-Ok, ok me importa ¿y qué?- le dije

-Nadie lo puede saber- me dijo

Escuche un crujido de algo, Theodore y yo nos miramos, me asome hacia ese hueco y no vi a nadie, solo una papa frita que parecía qué había sido pisada.

 **Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo? Si lo sé no tengo escusa alguna para este retraso de casi un año, espero y actualizar más seguido… hasta el próximo capítulo…**


End file.
